


She's Strong

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Kath is stressed and then life messes up and Shes salty, M/M, Other, TW: The Refuge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: " I’ve seen what happens to kids when they come out of there. She’s strong but she’s not that strong. She’s not going to make it!”She collapsed, but Jack caught her before she hit the ground. She sobbed into his shoulder. “They’re going to kill her, Jack.”





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine pinched the bridge of her nose. How was she supposed to write an interesting article about a store shutting down? She had never even heard of the store!  
“Kath! Katherine!” She looked up. Elmer and Romeo were being held back by security guards. 

“No, they’re fine. Let them back.” The guards obeyed and glared at them as the boys rushed in. 

“What are you guys doing here? Why aren’t you selling?”

“Kath, ‘s important.” Romeo gasped for air.

“Sit down, catch your breath. what’s wrong?”

Elmer took a deep breath. “Sarah, she went sellin’ wit’ Jack today. An’ ya know the bulls is always afta him.”

“What happened? Are they okay?” They exchanged glances. “Tell me!”

“They got Sarah before Jack could get ‘er out.” Romeo gave her a sympathetic look. “She’s in the Refuge.”

“What?!” Katherine stood. “When are they getting her out? Is she going to be okay?”

“It’s a lot harder to get out of the Refuge than you think. We can’t just go in and get her out.”

“That’s exactly what we’re doing.” She walked out of the building and turned toward the Lodging House. The boys followed her out. 

“Katherine, wait!” She ignored them. They walked in silence. 

When they reached the Lodge, Katherine stormed in. Jack, who was talking to Davey, turned and straightened when he saw her. 

“Kath-”

“When are you planning on getting her out?”

“I wasn’t-”

“I don’t think you heard me.”

“Yes. I did hear ya. ‘S more complicated than jus’ walkin’ in.” Katherine saw Davey clench his jaw. She glared at Jack. 

“But you’re planning on going? Just to make sure she’s okay?” Jack nodded. “Good. I’m coming with you.” Before Jack responded, she turned and started the walk back to the Sun, not that she would be able to finish her article. Suddenly, Jack was in front of her, blocking her path. 

“You can’t come wit’ me.”

“I wasn’t asking.” She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm. 

“I wasn’ eitha. It’s hard enough gettin’ one person in wit’ out gettin’ caught.” She scoffed and shook her arm free. Jack turned to face her. “Are you mad at me?”

Katherine turned on him, her glare growing more and more intense. Jack took a step back. “Why didn’t they get you? How did they get Sarah? What did you do to get her out of there? Why was she with you in the first place? Why wasn’t she with one of her brothers? Why aren’t you doing anything to try to get her out? I’ve seen what happens to kids when they come out of there. She’s strong but she’s not that strong. She’s not going to make it!”   
She collapsed, but Jack caught her before she hit the ground. She sobbed into his shoulder. “They’re going to kill her, Jack.”

“Hey, no they won’t. Like ya said Sarah’s strong. She’ll be fine. A little shaken, bu’ she’ll be fine.” Davey came out of the Lodge and came to the two. 

“Jack, they need you inside.” Jack nodded. 

“Kath, I need you to go wit’ Davey.” When Katherine sat up, she wiped her face, though it was still red and puffy. “Take her home or to your house. I don’t care but she can’t stay here.”

Davey nodded and smiled at Katherine. She didn’t smile back. “She’s going to be fine.” She nodded, unconvinced.


	2. She's Storng (Chpt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kath and Davey find startling news about Sarah's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THE REFUGE AND HINTING TO INJURY  
> Also this one is super short but don't worry because the next one is going to tear you apart <3

Katherine hadn’t slept that night. Jack went to the Refuge while she paced the floor. She couldn’t sit down or be still, no matter how much the Davey tried. When Jack finally walked in the door, it was well after midnight. Katherine looked at him hopefully. He sighed. 

“She wasn’ there.”

“What? Where would she be?”

He clenched his teeth and Davey stood. 

“Jack?”

“If she’s not in the bunk room she’s in a separate room.” He hesitated. “It’s a lot harder to get to her.”

Katherine took in a shaky breath. She’d heard the horror stories. From the Refuge, from the separate rooms. 

“Why would they single her out?” Davey asked. “It doesn’t make sense.” Jack shrugged. 

“I don’ know. But it’ll be a while until we can see her, let alone get her out.” 

A sob escaped Katherine’s throat. Jack gave her a sympathetic smile.

“We have to get her out,” Davey said. 

“How?” 

Race came through the door, holding a piece of paper. “Jack! Jack!” He looked at him and smiled a little. “I passed a kid on the street on my way back. Gave me this.”  
Jack furrowed his brow and read the paper. “‘S this from the Refuge.” Race looked at Katherine. “She’s gonna be fine.”

“Don’t say that.” Race opened his mouth to say something. “Does it say anything about how she is?” 

Jack stayed silent, grinding his teeth. Davey read over his shoulder. “Oh my god.”

Katherine looked at Race. He looked away. “What’s wrong?” 

“She’s in… rough condition.” None of them would look at her. 

“How bad?” Davey and Jack shared a look. “How bad?” 

Jack sighed. “We need to get her out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what you want! Please stop it! Don’t hurt me anymore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BLOOD BRUISES TEARS AND THE REFUGE PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE MORE

The sun was peeking over the tops of the buildings when Jack returned for the second time. Katherine was on her feet in an instant. She and Davey helped Jack carry Sarah to the couch. Bruises and blood covered her face and her arms and she had a large cut on her cheek. She was unconscious. Katherine but her lip to keep from screaming. Davey went to get a wet cloth and Katherine kneeled next to Sarah, holding her hand. 

Davey handed her the cloth and Katherine began to dab at the blood. Sarah startled awake and tried sitting up. She pushed her hand away and curled into a ball. 

“No, no, please. Don’t hurt me.” She cried into her hands. Katherine touched her leg, Sarah yelped and pulled away. “Please no, stop. I can’t take it anymore. Please, stop!” 

“Sarah...” Davey didn’t finish. He looked at Jack. He shook his head. 

“I’m, uh… gonna tell everyone else not to come down. Just in case.” The other two nodded and Jack went up the stairs, glancing at Sarah one last time.

Katherine took in a breath. “Sarah, it’s us. It’s Kath and Davey.” Sarah didn’t look up. She continued to cry. Katherine fought back tears. “Sarah, we need to clean you up.”  
Sarah shook her head. Katherine and Davey shared a look. Davey nodded and sat next to his sister. He took her legs and stretched them out onto his lap, holding her down. Sarah kicked And pushed at Davey’s hands; she yelled and cried. Katherine held her face gently, dabbing at the blood and cuts.

“I don’t know what you want! Let me be!” 

Les, who had been sleeping in the corner, woke up. “Davey?” 

“Les, stay the-“ Before Davey could finish, Les had run over and tackled Sarah in a hug. The unexpected hug scared her, and she hit Les, pushing him away. 

“Les!” Katherine helped him up. “Are you okay?”

“What’s wrong with her?” Les was crying.

“I don’t know but I need you to go and sit. Okay?” Les nodded and did it.

She turned back to Sarah. She cupped Sarah’s face with her hands to keep her still while she got the blood off her cheeks. Sarah twisted and pulled to get away, but   
Katherine wasn’t letting go. 

“I don’t know what you want! Please stop it! Don’t hurt me anymore!”

Katherine had finished her face and passed the cloth to Davey, who took it and started to clean Sarah’s arms. Les still sat a few feet away. 

“We need to get her home. She can’t stay here, not with this many people.” Katherine nodded. 

“Oh, boy.”

Davey took a deep breath. “Sarah? I need you to stand up for me, okay? We have to walk home. Can you do that?” She shook her head. 

“Could we what until the trolley opens in the morning?”

“You got any money on you?” Davey looked back at Sarah. “Sorry, I just-”

“No, it’s fine. I get it.” Katherine 

“Wait,” Les said, inching closer. “I think I saw a horse a little way down the road.”

Davey sighed. “We still need something to take Sarah in, a cart or something.”

“Well, what do you think the horse was attached to? You think there’s just a random horse going about New York City.” Katherine smiled at him and Davey stood.

“Fine. Show me, maybe it’s still there.”


End file.
